


Like You Mean It

by HDLynn



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaxBeta relationship, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Mand’alor Din Djarin, Oral Sex (Fem Receiving), Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mention of exhibitionism/public sex, not beta read we die like mne, tiny bit of butt stuff (mostly just talked about)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: When watching your riduur, Mand'alor Din Djarin, take out someone handily in some sparing matches, you can't help it when you find yourself rather hot and bothered. Will you both be able to even make it back to your rooms? Probably not.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 64





	Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @maybege for letting me dabble in a section of one of her AUs for this piece :D

Finished with your errands for the time being you had decided to check up on how the Mand’alor was holding up wishing the training bouts that were being held. It was immediately apparent this was an excellent idea on your part as you slid onto one of the benches along the back wall of the training rooms.

You watched with wide eyes as your Alpha — your Din Djarin — grappled his opponent to the floor. The scent of sweat and leather was strong around you, mixing with the scent of many of the other alphas who were either taking a turn on the mats or watching the bout along with you.

Find yourself to be feeling more and more aroused by the sight of your riduur finish wiping the floor with another opponent you found yourself biting your lip and then crossing your legs to try and ease the needy ache that was developing in your cunt.

There was a good amount of most goodhearted jibes at the Mando that Din currently had in a headlock. The man trying to grapple and flip Din over, but his booted feet slipped on the mat forcing him to tap out.

Din had been helping the other Mandalorian up to their feet, grasping their arm in a show of good sportsmanship when his helmet’s visor ticked over towards you just slightly. To anyone else he could have been still just chatting with the vod he had been sparring with or rolling his neck to loosen up some muscles, but you knew he had seen you. He always seemed to know when you were near, always had even before he had started courting you officially it just had taken you some time to realize exactly how often his attention was directed at you.

After all, you were a beta. You didn’t see that being as bad or good, it was just your normal. And since alphas, in general, tended to seem to prefer to take mates who were omegas not all did. You just hadn’t expected that the Mand’alor of all alphas would take interest in you, but he did and his determination and earnestness had easily won you over. After all, who didn’t gravitate to someone who loved as deeply as Din did.

Your riduur sauntered over to you, and if you hadn’t been so fucking turned on already you might have giggled with how over the top he was acting. Pure alpha energy rolled off him in waves, confidence in every deliberate step he took, while both of his gloved thumbs had been hooked into the top of his belt.

You blinked up at him in a faze from the pheromones, if you had been an omega you probably would have been a panting mess on the floor from what he was putting out. Even as just a beta you were still heavily affected by your mate, and the scent was enticing. It was the combination of the soap you had gotten him, the delicious amber musk was warm and comforting and layered with the earthiness of his leather gloves, the sharp bite of his sweat, and the scent that was purely your mate’s? Well, you always found that combination of all those things to be intoxicating.

“Like watching, riduur’ika? Or do you want to see more?” Din purred as he stood in front of you, his body hiding you from anyone else’s sight in the training room.

“Maybe so,” you tried to tease, but your tone came out too whiny and high-pitched to be taken truly seriously.

He hummed, a hand coming to brush so softly over the slope of your forehead. His touch felt like a ghost was touching you. His index finger trailed over your cheek until he hooked it under your chin, he tilted your head up slightly to expose your throat. You knew that your heartbeat pulsing fast under the delicate skin there on display for only him to see.

“Maybe?” He leaned in closer so only you could hear him as his fingers shifted to trace over your exposed scent gland and the mate mark he had put there,

“You know what I think? I think that you wouldn’t mind if I tried to put a little warrior in you right here and now. Bend you over and let everyone here see how many times I make you come until I can get my knot into that tight pussy to fill it up properly.”

Your eyes widened in aroused surprise at his words, your mouth hanging open as your brain just blue screened for a moment. You both had been talking about adding to your little clan for some time now, even had gotten both of your contraceptive implants removed about two weeks ago. There was still about another two weeks of waiting for the rest of the hormones from the implants to exit your systems before you could feasibly try to get pregnant, but that didn’t seem to be hindering Din’s thoughts about breeding you in the least.

“Din,” you whimpered, your legs pressing together even tighter even as it felt like you were already about to start leaking arousal into your panties.

His helmet tilted slightly and you saw his chest expand as Din breathed in your scent.

“That make you wet, cyare?” He asked, his tone cocky though you could also hear the smile that was on his face even with the modulator. “You want me to fill you up?” he asked even though he already knew your answer.

You mumbled your answer as you squirmed and ground against his leg. Your hands gripping tightly onto the wooden bench you were still seated on until your joints ached.

“What was that my little beta?” He teased even as he leaned into you more heavily, giving you some more pressure against your clit. It felt amazing and you had to bite back a whimper. “Use your words, riduur, or I won’t know what you want.”

“Osik, Din,” you hissed out even as you kept trying to rut again his leg covertly. “I want you to take me back to our room and fuck me until I can fit your knot. Want to feel you fill me up, to breed me as you mean it.”

Your vehemence caused Din to choke on whatever words he had planned to say next. You couldn’t help but smirk as he sputtered for a moment before coming up with the eloquent response of, “Yeah?”

Humming in agreement, you let one of your hands press against his thigh before sliding it upwards.

Din grunted as your fingers pressed firmly along his already half-hard cock through the thick fabric of his kute. Even though he wasn’t even fully hard he was already thick and heavy against your hand as you gave him an experimental squeeze.

You couldn’t help but smirk slightly as he bit back a moan of his own as you teased him, his hips rutting against your hand in tiny movements that followed your touch as you pulled away slightly.

“Come on,” Din grumbled as he helped you from your seat.

“You mean you’re not going to just bend me over right here?” You teased as your riduur hustled you out of the training room with very little regard for who saw the haste of you both.

“Mmmm tempting,” he said, his helm looking at you as you both made your way to your suite of rooms. “But what can I say? I like having all your little noises to myself and I don’t like rushing those.”

Seeing as there was no one else in this hallway, you nestled into his side, letting him guide your steps as you pressed your face into the clothing that you currently covering the scent glands on his neck.

“I wouldn’t mind a bit of rushing, I need you, baby,” you whined, brazen in your want.

Din cursed as his hold on you tightened slightly. The weight of him leaned heavily into your touch against his neck.

“Maker, you’re incorrigible…” he said affectionately before he trailed off, looking around before literally pulling you into a storage closet.

The light above you both flickered on with a low hum before giving off a more steady light.

Din locked the door with a flick of his wrist before he backed you into a set of shelves. The dark T of his visor looked over your form as felt your breath quicken as you realized that he most certainly would fuck you here in this closet if you wanted him to.

“Don’t want to wait, ner cyare,” he said, his voice deep with want as his thigh found its place between both of your legs again.

You whined, grinding against his thigh as your hands found the familiar cheek indents of his helmet. The silver beskar was cool to your heated touch as you slipped it up and off Din’s head, revealing your beloved’s face.

There was a flush across his cheeks, a combination from both his sparing earlier and also clearly his arousal of you. His dark brown eyes flickering down to admire your form mold to his own as he pressed in even closer before they came back to your face.

There was a moment of pause, a mutual admiration for each other before the helmet was shoved onto one of the storage shelves as he let you grind against his thigh. His mouth found yours and you felt like he was trying to devour you whole with lips and teeth.

Separating for breath only when your lungs screamed for air, you pressed your forehead against his.

“Please, don’t make me wait, ner Mand’alor,” you begged sweetly, unable to keep the giddy smile from your face.

His growl seemed to echo in your very marrow, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

You gasped as he spun you around. Your hands left to grasp onto the slick metal of the shelving unit as Din peeled off his gloves, placing them on the shelve before he knelt down behind you.

Your pants and underwear were quickly pulled down and left to pool at your feet as his hands pressed against the insides of your calves. He only used a bit of gentle pressure to encourage you to widen your stance for his inspection.

Glancing back at Din, you were struck by the look of adoration in his eyes as he looked up at you.

“How are you so fucking pretty, ner cyar’ika?” he asked, keeping eye contact with you as he leaned forward to press a gentle bite into the curve of your ass.

Whimpering you had to look away, your chin tucking into your chest as he then went lower to bite at the sensitive area where your butt met your leg.

“Stay quiet,” Din ordered. He then gave a light smack to your bare ass before he started biting and sucking at the tender skin of your thighs.

Choking back a whimper, you had to bite down on your lip as Din nuzzled his face against your dripping cunt. The fact that he was breathing your arousal in turning you on even more that you wondered for a moment if you would be able to come untouched from just that if given enough time. You weren’t allowed to find out though for he shifted your hips slightly before starting to eat your pussy out from behind.

The velvet heat of his tongue was all you could concentrate on as your hands locked into place holding onto the shelf for dear life while also trying to stay quiet. The pressure in the pit of your belly was building so quickly from how Din’s pheromones were interacting with your own you started to wonder if maybe your riduur had somehow triggered a rut when one particular suck on your clit had you coming without warning.

Your legs shook as you tried to hold yourself up while simultaneously you ground back against Din’s mouth.

“Pleasepleaseplease,” you begged, feeling the familiar tightening in your core as Din replaced his mouth with two of his thick fingers. The stretch of the digits made you keen.

His mouth pressed another kiss to your ass before he pulled away slightly to better watch you desperately fuck yourself on his hand.

“Fucking hell, you’re gorgeous,” Din crooned, his other hand pressed warm against your lower back. “Think you can take a third already?”

“Yes, please, I can take more,” you babbled before getting cut off with a whine as you felt even further stretched as Din added the third finger. You were so turned on that you were pretty sure your slick was dripping down his wrist by this point. The wet sound of your pussy, greedily taking what your riduur was giving you, was loud in the small closet.

“Bet you’re so fucking horny you would even let me fuck you here.”

You froze as you felt Din trail a hand over your ass until he found the sensitive skin between both cheeks.

“Would you let me play with you here sometime?” He asked as his thumb went lower. The touch was soft and gentle but it still shook you to the core as he brushed over your other hole.

Gasping in surprise, your pussy clenched around the fingers that were still working you wide open there. It was too much, the pleasure you were feeling and the promise of some time ‘taboo’ flooded your brain and made it hard to think.

“I, uhh,” you nearly hiccuped when Din pressed hard against your g-spot. Your orgasm was sudden, the kind of unraveling that would have had you on the floor if Din hadn’t been there supporting you as your legs shook and your body rocked back onto his fingers, your cunt pulsed and tried to have as much of him as deep as you could get him as your eyes rolled back in your head.

Din growled as he realized you were coming, milking it for as long as he could and murmuring praises at how good you were for him.

As your body filled with the warm afterglow of pleasure, you sighed as you relaxed into his touch.

“You ever had anyone there?” Din asked, his tone still careful as his thumb traced circles over tender flesh that was not used to such feelings but it felt… good.

You started to relax against the ministrations, the feeling still foreign but way more tempting than you would have figured.

“No,” you finally answered. “Never felt comfortable enough with anyone to try, but… I trust you enough to try it sometime.”

He let out a shuddering sigh before pressing a kiss to the base of your spine.

“I’ll take good care of you cyare, no worries about that. But today,” his fingers in your pussy left as he stood up, pressing his warm chest against your back, “today I’m going to come in your pussy until my cum is dripping out of you. Then I’m going to press it all back in and fuck some more into you. Do you like the sound of that?”

You nodded frantically, wiggling your ass against the front of Din’s pants. His hard cock slotting between both of your ass cheeks. There was a wet spot at the front of his pants where he was already leaking through his clothing, you couldn’t help but shudder at how aroused he clearly was for you.

“Din, please I need you,” you whimpered, still partly mindful of the fact you both were still in a work closet and needed to keep it down.

Your riduur growled as he ripped at the front of his pants, making quick work of the belt and other fastenings.

Looking back, you watched him bring out his cock. He was practically dribbling pre-come as he gave himself a few rough jerks with his hand before he smeared some of the clear viscous liquid onto your ass.

His other hand found your chin and pulled you in for a deep kiss that already left you breathless as he lined his hot length with your entrance and started pressing in.

You both choked down your moans as he started to carefully rock in deeper. As you arched your back slightly, he had to muffle a full-on whimper as his cock slid in to fill you up until the start of his knot was grinding against the lips of your pussy.

“Fuck, f-uuuck,” Din breathed out as he just ground into you, his face finding the spot between your shoulders as he collected himself.

You hummed as he pressed a gentle kiss there, his large hands finding his favorite handholds at your sides that he always liked to grip onto when he was really going to rut into you.

Din pulled away slightly as his hips withdrew, watching as his cock — now covered in your slick — as he slowly withdrew. You felt as if you could memorize every single ridge and vein of his pulsing cock as he slowly pulled out until just the thick, swollen head felt like it was about to fall out of your welcoming entrance.

You gasped as he rutted back into you, his rough thrust filling you completely before Din started a hard and demanding pace. His chest pressed against your back, warm even through the clothing you both were still wearing.

One of his hands snuck around to press circles into your clit in time with his thrusts. The pleasure he was building up in your core was intoxicating, it made you feel like you were a flame in his arms being coxed to burn even brighter than you already were.

“Din, please,” you choked out as you rocked back into him, your ass smacking against his hips.

“What- what do you need?” Din asked as he panted into your ear.

“Need, need you to fill me up,” you gasped out even as you grinned wickedly, you knew exactly what you were doing.

Your alpha growled as he pressed you even harder up against the shelf, his teeth finding the very spot he had marked you as his mate and proceeded to wreck you even more thoroughly than he had been. Grinding his cock up and into you over and over as his thumb pressed into your clit until you broke.

You came with a tiny cry as you jerked against Din, your pussy pulsing and tightening on his cock in an attempt to make him come deep within you.

He shuddered against you as you felt his hot come filling you up, his hips still were making small thrusting motions up into you until you could feel his spend leaking out of you. The softness of your thighs was coated with the combination of both of your releases.

More quickly than you would have preferred, you felt Din carefully pulling his cock out leaving your cunt empty and still aching for the feel of his closeness. You whined his name at the loss even as you felt more of his spend dripping out of you and onto your pants that were pooled on the floor.

“Shhh,” Din soothed as he pulled your pants up so that any more of his thick come would get caught by your panties.

Once you both were dressed again, you turned around in his arms and pressed kisses all over his face until your riduur was chuckling at the flood of affection.

“Good?” He asked even as he nuzzled the strong curve of his nose against yours.

“Mhmm, very,” you confirmed. “However…”

“However?” Din prompted, the little line between his eyes deepening. He was clearly worried about having left you hanging somehow.

“However, I would really like my alpha and mand’alor to take me back to our proper bed and give me his knot sooner rather than later.”

Din grinned, his teeth flashing white before he gently nipped at your bottom lip playfully.

“For you my beta and riduur? I’m sure that can be arranged.”

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Riduur - spouse  
> vod - sibling / comrade  
> Osik - shit  
> Kute - underwear, bodysuit, something worn under armor  
> riduur’ika - little spouse  
> ner cyare. - My beloved


End file.
